1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter screen assemblies for use in such as exterior located air treatment units. More specifically, the present invention teaches a retrofit installation kit for use with such as an exteriorly located air conditioner condensing unit. The kit includes a flexible filtration screen and a set of customized fasteners which substitute for existing fasteners used to hold together the unit frame. The substitution of fasteners for the typical mounting screws utilized in the original unit construction precludes the possibility of such as damaging the unit due to drilling new fastener holes, this running the risk of rupturing fluid coils within the unit, or damaging other sensitive electrical or mechanical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with varying types of filter screen assemblies, such as for use with conventional air intake units. The objective of such assemblies is to provide effective filtration of external contaminants from clogging or otherwise disrupting the operation of the externally located unit.
A first such example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,593, issued to Simmons, and which teaches a filter screen assembly for use with an air intake unit, such as having a top, bottom and sides. A flexible screen is provided as a wound roll and onto a spindle. The spindle is held within a vertically extending container secured to the side of the unit. The container has a bottom and side walls which define an open interior for receiving the spindle and which is rotatably supported at opposite ends within the container. The flexible screen is unwound from the spindle and is attached to the sides of the unit at predetermined locations around the periphery of unit. The spindle may further be dismounted from the container and the flexible screen manually rewound onto the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,282, issued to Najm, teaches a furnace filter system or kit for installation on an existing furnace duct having upper and lower supply roll supports respectively mounted on the top and bottom walls of the duct adjacent one side wall of the duct for removably receiving a supply roll of filter media therebetween. Of note, upper and lower take-up roll supports are respectively mounted on the top and bottom walls of the duct adjacent the other side thereof for removably receiving the filter media take-up roll therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,674, issued to Rakocy et al., teaches an air purifier filter and method of manufacturing for use with an air purifier having a base assembly and grill. The base and filter assemblies include adjoining walls having openings which are substantially smaller in area than the areas of the adjoining walls and area through which air is drawn in through the filter assembly. A resilient gasket includes a passage approximately the size of the openings and is positioned between the adjoining walls. The filter assembly is drawn towards the base assembly when the fan is operated, thereby enhancing the seal formed by the gasket against the adjoining walls. Unfiltered air is accordingly unlikely to bypass the filter assembly. The air filter is manufactured through the use of a back plate having oblique end portions and includes such as a pleated HEPA material arranged in a U-shaped configuration, the ends thereof being adhered to the oblique end portions. Top and bottom walls are then applied to the resulting structure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,665, issued to Allen et al., teaches a filter wrap for a cylindrical filter having a sheet with an interior side facing the filter when the sheet is wrapped on the filter, and an exterior side. An edge of the sheet defines a main opening to the interior for receiving the filter. At least one strap is provided for the wrap with one end attached to the sheet. The strap has another accessible distal end. Pulling on the strap everts the sheet as it is pulled off of the filter. This results in trapping debris residing on the exterior of the sheet within the sheet once it is everted during removal of the wrap from the filter. Installation and removal can be performed while the protected equipment remains in operation.